


The Day After

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: That day would be hard for the people of Central City to forget.
Series: FMA Sky AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The people of Central City would forever talk about that day.

On that day, they had watched in awe as what looked like children flew into the sky, colorful capes making them look like birds.

“What’s going on?”

They shouted.

“Where are they going?”

They pondered.

Nobody could tell for sure. Nobody had an answer.

As the night life drained away with the rising sun, people could only tell one thing.

East.

“They’re headed east, apparently.”

“What were they?”

Just birds, they all collectively decided. Anyone up this early was bound to be tired, and being sleep deprived tended to make you see things.

They were just birds.


	2. Rain

Rain

It was raining

It hurt

At first, the Flock had been excited at the sight of rain. Then the first droplets hit, and the excitement turned to fear.

They had to land. They couldn't focus on keeping their energy and flying at the same time.

Plague Doctor signaled their companion, whose cape was soft with fluff and mask resembled a jackal. Jackal made a noise of affirmation, and the two dove downwards. The Flock followed.

As the descended, the Flock saw small buildings scattered across the countryside. The orange glow of lamplight poured out through the windows. Light! Light meant safety meant healing meantnomorepain _theyhadtogettheretheyhadtotheymaydieiftheydon’ttheyhavetogettothelight!_

They glided down to the building that was close ( _The closest one they could find because any further and they may not make it_ ) and landed on the porch. The huddled together, all one hundred of them, trying to preserve what light they had left.

Jackal let out a cry, which was echoed by the rest of the Flock. Loud. They had to be loud. Open the door.

The door creaked open and the small old woman who answered barely had time to jump out of the way as they all rushed in.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is actually one of my favorites, tbh.


End file.
